This invention relates generally to an artist's medium and more particularly concerns a working medium for an artist which will permit more three-dimensional effects in paintings or drawings.
The traditional artist's working medium comprises a canvas or other worksheet mounted in flat, planar form, the artist working on a flat surface and his creation being displayed in this flat form.
There have been numerous previous attempts to provide a more effective means for artists to display three-dimensional features in pictures or paintings, including for example a three-dimensional picture display which provides for the viewing of superposed tracing sheets on which duplicate pictures have been traced or printed through coloured lenses, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,545, of A. E. Noel, issued: Feb. 17, 1959; and a picture display means wherein a transparent, arcuate plate, on which a partial picture has been painted is set before a flat picture plate on which the remaining picture appears, to give depth perception, described and illustrated in G. M. Tarzian, U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,749, issued: Jan. 24, 1956. Additionally Canadian Pat. No. 110,815 of Frank Feher, issued: Mar. 17, 1908 describes an embossed picture comprising a foundation plate having secured thereto an embossed piece of celluloid suitably colour painted or printed.
These devices do not provide a standard artist's working medium. Instead they require sheets or plates which are of spcial material or are appropriately decorated, and are positioned in spaced relationship over a base or further transparent sheet, itself appropriately artistically decorated, to achieve the effect of depth.
Another reference of background interest is U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,322 of W. C. Ziegler, issued Dec. 2, 1958 which describes a frame structure for postcards which holds the postcards in curved form for displaying.
Accordingly it is the primary aim of the present invention to provide an artist's working medium comprising a traditional artist's work sheet with which the artist will be familiar, and yet at the same time permit the artist to achieve more of a sensation of depth in his creation than would be the case on a traditional flat surface working medium.